


Tao Po!

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Girl!Soo, Implied Sexual Content, Implied non-sense chos, girl!Baek
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Pwede pala 'yung proposal delivered to your doorstep?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Tahanadhana Ficfest 2020





	Tao Po!

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! Ang akdang ito ay naglalaman ng ate Soo at ate Baek content kaya kung ayaw niyo po niyan, paki close na po ang tab. Thank you!
> 
> Sa mga okay magbasa ng ganitong content at ng certified nonsense, this one is for you
> 
> Sorry sana hindi ko masyadong maaksaya ang oras niyo ^^
> 
> Para sa **TH - 046** , pasensya na po ito lang nakayanan ko :(
> 
> Pero sana maenjoy niyo pa din! <3

Tulog-mantika talaga si Jongin pero for some reason, nagising siya sa tatlong katok sa kanyang main door ng wala pang araw. Yamot niyang inabot ang kanyang cellphone na nasa kanyang bedside table at padabog na lumabas ng kanyang kwarto.

Kung tutuusin ay pwede naman siyang matulog na lang ulit dahil mukha namang hindi emergency pero dahil nawala na ang antok niya, he might as well check kung ano man ang nag-cause ng ingay sa labas ng bahay niya.

Wala na ulit sumunod na katok at malamang ay guni-guni niya lang ang narinig na ingay pero binuksan pa din ni Jongin ang pinto ng walang anu-ano. Nag-expect siyang makakita ng pusa o aso na naligaw nanaman sa kanilang complex pero ni sa hinagap ay hindi niya naisip na may isang babaeng amoy alak ang malalaglag sa kanya.

Sigurado si Jongin na hindi ang kanyang pinsan at roommate na si Baekhyun ang babaeng humihikbi na habang ipinu-pulupot ang kanyang mga braso sa bewang ng binata. The best thing to do at that moment ay ilayo ang clingy stranger at subukan pauwiin. If she's too out of it, ipapaubaya na niya sa mga pulis ang dalaga.

Pero there he is, frozen sa harap ng bukas niyang pinto at hinahayaan na mabasa siya ng luha at uhog ng kung sino man ang babaeng naligaw sa kanyang bahay.

Biglang huminto ang dalaga sa pag-iyak, tumayo ng tuwid and pushed herself away from Jongin. Doon pa lang nakita ng may-ari ng bahay ang mukha ng estranghera and needless to say, isa siya sa mga pinakamagandang babae na nakita ni Jongin his whole life. Kahit pikit ang kanyang mga mata at may bakas ng luha ang kanyang mga pisngi, she looks angelic under the moonlight.

If there's one thing that Jongin Kim is not, it is poetic kaya hindi din niya maintidihan kung bakit sobrang lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya at hindi iyong dahil tila kinakatok iyon ng kanyang unexpected visitor.

"T-tao po?" she slurred habang unti-unti siyang dumidilat.

Kahit na her eyes were half-lidded, sapat na 'yun para takasan ng hininga si Jongin, mawala sa sarili and get his life re-oriented, shifted and centered sa babaeng nakatayo sa harapan niya.

Sinong mag-aakala na totoo pala ang love at first sight?

" _ Hehe _ … m-may tao na p-pala," dagdag ng dalaga with matching drunk smile. "I-ikaw na lang tatanungin ko.  _ Hehehe _ . W-will you m-marry me?"

Handang-handa na si Jongin na tanggapin ang proposal ng kanyang bisita, everything be damned, pero medyo natauhan siya nang marinig ang humahangos na si Baekhyun na isinisigaw ang pangalan niya in the wee hours of the morning.

"Jongin! Jongin, puta! Akala ko nawala ko si Kyungsoo, oh my god!" hingal na huminto ang pinsan sa tabi ng bisita ni Jongin at niyakap. "Soo naman! Nagbayad lang ako ng Grab then paglingon ko, wala ka na!"

"B-Baek? Baek, galit ka ba?" muffled ang boses ni Kyungsoo nang halos isubsob niya ang mukha sa balikat ng kaibigan. "I'm sorry, it's my f-fault. E-everything's m-my fault, Baek. I'm sorry!"

Tila may dumukot sa puso ni Jongin at hinampas-hampas ito ng martilyo nang marinig na umiyak ulit ang babaeng nagpatibok ng puso niya sa unang pagkikita pa lang nila. Dis-oras ng gabi at mahamog pero parang eksena sa isang TV drama ang nasasaksihan niya.

He gained back enough sense and cleared his throat para kunin ang atensyon ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo. "I think mas maganda na sa loob na kayo mag-usap, B."

Tumango si Baekhyun and gave him a weak but grateful smile. "Thanks, 'insan. I'll explain bukas. Ako na bahala kay Soo. Tulog ka na din."

Kahit na kating-kati si Jongin na tanungin kung ano ang pwede niyang maitulong at ihatid mismo ang dalawa sa pinto ng kwarto ni Baekhyun, all he could do ay sundan sila ng tingin at pagmuni-munihan kung ano ang dapat niyang gawin sa unsolicited but not unwelcome feelings na kasamang dumating ni Kyungsoo sa bahay niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Wow, himala. Ang aga mo naman nagising," patuyang bati ni Baekhyun kay Jongin na naabutan niyang umiinom na ng hot chocolate at nakaupo na sa kanilang dining table.

Sa totoo lang, hindi na nakatulog si Jongin after papasukin ang pinsan at kaibigan nito. Sinubukan naman niya pero hindi niya maalis sa isip ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Her drunk smile, her crying face… hindi pinatulog si Jongin dahil padami nang padami ang tanong na pumupuno sa utak niya. Kasabay ng mga tanong ang pagdami ng mga alaga niya sa tyan na hindi niya mawari kung butterflies nga ba o mga bubuyog.

But of course, hindi niya pwedeng sabihin iyon kay Baekyun. At least, not yet.

"Good morning din, B," he rolled his eyes para ilihis ang atensyon ng pinsan niya sa mga mata niya. Alam niya na given some time, mababasa na siya ng pinsan. "I hope ready ka na magkwento kasi I'm curious bakit may babaeng kumatok sa bahay ko at nag-alok sa akin ng kasal," nagkibit-balikat siya to play things off.

_ The same proposal na he almost said yes to. _

"My god talaga," napaupo ang dalaga across Jongin. Iyon ang unang beses na nakita niya ang pinsan na malungkot, stressed at galit at the same time. "Anyway, sige. I think you need to know some things kasi I have a favor to ask," seryoso ang mukha ni Baekhyun at kung ang favor na hihingin niya ay may kinalaman kay Kyungsoo, kahit ano pa 'yun, si Jongin na ang bahala.

"Okay, I'll try to keep things short. Kagagaling lang ni Kyungsoo sa isang nasty break-up at 'yung party na pinuntahan ko kagabi ay engagement party ng ex niya. Halos two months pa lang silang break and all those months, hindi pa talaga nakaka-cope up si Kyungsoo and last night was her breaking point."

"I'll try my damnedest para tulungan na maka-move on si Kyungsoo. Tingin ko she needs a new environment at pahinga sa lahat. This is where my favor comes in, 'insan," Baekhyun paused at inabot ang mga kamay ni Jongin. "Alam ko na nagpapahinga ka din and baka by adding a stranger dito sa bahay, ma-stress ka or something pero Jongin, pwede bang mag-stay muna dito si Kyungsoo? Hanggang masigurado ko na kaya na niyang mag-isa?"

Alam ni Jongin na hindi dapat siya matuwa given the circumstances pero hindi niya mapigilan na ma-excite sa chance na mas makilala pa si Kyungsoo. Hindi pa siya nagkaroon ng serious relationship pero he has witnessed enough heartbreak stories para malaman na hindi madali na maghilom ang mga sugat ng puso.

As selfish as it may sound, oppurtunity din ito for him to let Kyungsoo know na merong tutulong sa kanya to heal with all intent na protektahan din ang puso niya for a very long time.

"I understand, B. Sabi ko naman sa'yo na as long as you're here, bahay mo na din 'to. So if you need the house to help your friend, I don't see why not," sagot ni Jongin, hopefully as detached as he wanted.

Pinisil ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay niya before letting them go. "Super thanks, Jongin. The best ka talaga!" She rounded the table para yakapin si Jongin. "Pero sasabihin mo sa'kin kapag meron kang ayaw or something makes you uncomfortable, ha? 'wag ka magtatampo kapag hindi ka masyadong mapapansin ng ate B mo while Soo is here."

Jongin ducked down para makatakas sa pang-aasar ng pinsan. "Stop treating me like a kid, B. Mas matangkad na ako sa'yo para i-baby mo pa."

Tatawa-tawang hinampas ni Baekhyun ang likod niya. "Baby damulag ka pa din, Jongski."

Natapos maghugas si Jongin nang mapansin niyang biglang tumahimik si Baekhyun. Pagkatalikod niya, she's looking at him with narrowed eyes. Kumabog ang dibdib ni Jongin sa kaba.

_ Nakahalata na kaya si Baekhyun? _

"You know, akala ko you will ask a bunch of questions muna bago ka pumayag. Surprisingly, hindi ko na kailangan kumbinsihin ka," lalong tumalim ang tingin nito kay Jongin. "Nako Jongin Kim ha. Sinasabi ko sa'yo kapag pinormahan mo ng wala sa lugar si Kyungsoo, puputulan talaga kita, makikita mo."

_ Ahh, patay na. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lahat ng plano ni Jongin ay naglaho na parang bula dahil bantay-sarado si Baekhyun sa best friend niyang si Kyungsoo Do. Pagkagising sa umaga ni Jongin, either kumakain na silang dalawa ng breakfast o may nakaiwang note sa may ref na nagsasabing sa labas sila kumain o they went out for a jog.

Sa tanghali naman, tatawagin nila si Jongin para kumain o maaabutan niya ang dalawang babae na busy sa kusina. Noong nalaman niya na ever since nagsimulang tumuloy si Kyungsoo sa bahay niya ay luto ng dalaga ang lahat ng kinakain niya, it's more than what he could've wished for.

At night, kakain sila ng hapunan at pagkatapos, off to girl time nanaman ang dalawa, leaving Jongin at ang mga hugasan. Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo dahil that's the least he could do kapalit ng napakasarap na pagkain na he has been enjoying dahil sa kanyang bisita.

Ilang araw na ang lumilipas at naiipon ang frustration ni Jongin kapag nakikita ang mga walang-buhay na mata ni Kyungsoo. Halos hindi niya marinig ang malambing na boses nito na nag-alok sa kanya ng kasal. Tuwing nagluluto siya, doon lang nakikita ni Jongin na medyo umaaliwalas ang kanyang mukha pero habang kumakain na sila, balik na ulit sa lungkot.

Gusto niyang may gawin. Gusto niyang pangitiin si Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang marinig ulit ang boses nito na nagkukwento ng mga gala nila ni Baekhyun. Gusto niyang mapasaya si Kyungsoo, kahit na kaunti lang.

Pero bago pa niya maisip na lumapit, sasamaan na siya ng tingin ng pinsan and he knows better than to cross her kaya he keeps his distance at sinusubukan na makuntento na panuorin sila sa malayo.

Sinubukan naman niyang i-rationalize ang feelings niya. Pwedeng nadala lang siya ng sitwasyon kaya tingin niya ang naging reactions niya kay Kyungsoo noong gabing iyon ay love at first sight nga. Maganda si Kyungsoo, she's exactly Jongin's type pero that's all he knows about her at kaunting history niya kaya paano niya mamahalin ang isang taong hindi niya kilala maliban sa pangalan?

Isang paalala lang ng kanyang malungkot na ngiti at malamlam na mga mata, all reason goes out the window. Hindi man alam ni Jongin kung ano ang rason kung bakit siya nagkaka-ganoon pero alam niya lang na he's willing to do everything para makita ulit 'yung ngiti ni Kyungsoo na nakita niya sa isang IG post ni Baekhyun.

'yung ngiti na puno ng saya at mga matang nagniningning ang pinakabagay kay Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Patulog na si Jongin nang katukin siya ni Baekhyun.

"Usap tayo?"

Pinapasok niya ang pinsan at binuksan ang kanyang bedside lamp. Tinapik din niya ang space sa tabi niya para doon paupuin si Baekhyun.

Nakasandal siya sa kanyang headboard habang si Baekhyun naman ay nakaharap sa kanya at nakatingin lang, parang may hinahanap sa mukha niya. "So, may kailangan ka ba, ate B?"

"Hindi na ako pwedeng mag-extend ng break dahil naka-schedule akong mag-release ng album in two months pero tingin ko hindi pa ready si Kyungsoo na bumalik."

Naintindihan ni Jongin ang ibig sabihin ng pinsan niya. Kahit na hindi niya nakikita si Kyungsoo kasing dalas ng gusto niya, halos wala siyang nakikitang pagbabago sa dalaga. Siguro wala na 'yung awkwardness at wariness niya dahil nasa ibang bahay siya at kaya na niyang magluto sa kusina with only minimal help galing kay Baekhyun, pero that's it.

"So anong balak mo?"

Kunot-noong tumahimik si Baekhyun kaya naman hinayaan siya ni Jongin na mag-isip. Pwedeng bumalik na din si Kyungsoo kasabay niya and they can find another friend na pwedeng sumama kay Kyungsoo habang busy si Baekhyun. O pwede namang kumuha na sila ng professional help, na binanggit ni Jongin.

Umiling si Baekhyun. "I did consider that pero masyadong complicated. Hindi ko alam kung alam mo na pero 'yung status ng pamilya niya at ng ex niya will get the media on their case. Kapag may nakakilala sa kanya sa labas… mas lalong malaking gulo."

Napalunok si Jongin. "I can help arrange…"

Pinigilan siya ng pinsan. "Nope, ayoko na mas iinvolve ka pa dito. Kapag ginawa mo 'yan, for sure papapasukin ka na ni Kuya Myeon."

"What now?"

"Wala na talaga akong ibang maisip maliban dito at kung hindi lang ako desperado, I will never speak of this kaso I'm left with no options, Jongin."

Halos malimot na ni Jongin huminga dahil sa suspense. "Baekhyun Byun, can you get straight to the point? Matatae na ako dito eh."

"Gago," nahampas si Jongin gamit ang isa niyang unan na hinugot ni Baekhyun. "Okay lang ba sa'yo na maging rebound?"

"..."

"Ahhh! Puta, mas cringe kapag sinabi," sigaw ni Baekhyun sabay suntok sa hawak na unan. "No! Erase, erase! Bahala na! Kakausapin ko na lang si Kuya Xing na maghanap ng 3rd party studio for recording para madala ko si Soo. Ugh! Okay, sige, bye. Good night, 'insan! Hindi ako pumunta dito at wala akong sinabi sa'yo okay?"

Habang nag-mo-monologue ang kanyang pinsang singer, meron ng sagot si Jongin. As a businessman, dapat ready siya to make calculated risks. In this case, all he can see is risk after risk after risk which is red flag na dapat. Kahit si Baekhyun alam na there's a very slim chance na magkaroon ng positive na outcome ang idea niya.

Jongin is very much willing to take the risk, though. The worst that could happen ay hindi siya mahalin pabalik ni Kyungsoo at hindi pala siya ang makapagbibigay ng kaligayahan sa kanya. Tingin niya magiging effective na push 'yun para magpakalunod sa trabaho sa kanilang kumpanya, just like what his family is expecting from him.

Win-win naman. Siguro. Malamang.

"Wait, B. I'll try."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Jongin, kapag alanganin, don't push it. Ayokong masaktan ka at masaktan ulit si Kyungsoo. Ba't ba kasi ang daldal ko?!" _

Limang araw ng wala si Baekhyun every morning hanggang hapon dahil nagsisimula na ang preparations niya for her coming album. Siya na ang unofficial human alarm clock ni Jongin dahil kailangan niyang gising bago iwanan si Kyungsoo.

_ "Just be aware of her. 'wag mo naman bantayan na parang bodyguard. Pakiramdaman mo kung nasa mood siya makipagusap." _

Simple lang naman ang instructions ni Baekhyun pero may dalawang problema.

Una, how the hell can Jongin know kapag nasa mood si Kyungsoo makipagusap? Maghahanap ba siya ng cues? Hand gestures? Mannerisms?

Love at first sight (?) ang case niya at hindi slow burn.

Pangalawa, natatameme si Jongin na parang grade schooler na kakausap ng crush niya. Ang nagawa niya palang ang ibalik ang tango ni Kyungsoo as greeting habang sabay silang kumakain.

Nakauwi na si Baekhyun at lahat, wala pa din siyang ibang nagawa maliban sa pakinggan ang pagkanta ni Kyungsoo ng break up songs na rinig galing sa bukas na pinto ng kwarto ng pinsan niya.

_ Ikaw na pala _

_ Ang may-ari ng damdamin ng _

_ Minamahal ko _

_ Pakisabi na lang _

_ Na 'wag nang mag-alala at _

_ Okay lang ako _

Pero nahinto si Kyungsoo dahil sa paghikbi. Gustong-gusto na sana ni Jongin na puntahan siya at yakapin pero he held back dahil nakita niyang ang dalaga mismo ang nagpunas ng kanyang mga luha at nagpatuloy sa pagkanta.

_ Heto na'ng huling awit na kanyang maririnig _

_ Heto na'ng huling tingin na dati siyang kinikilig _

_ Heto na'ng huling araw ng mga yakap ko't halik _

_ Heto na… heto na… _

So maybe… masyado lang nag-aalala si Baekhyun para sa kanyang best friend.

At dahil may implied permission na si Jongin para mapalapit kay Kyungsoo, he has started to notice the little things na ginagawa ng dalaga na lalo lang nagbibigay sa kanya ng rason para alagaan ang lalong blooming na feelings niya para sa kanyang bagong housemate.

Maganda ang singing voice ni Kyungsoo, kahit na puro sad love aongs ang naririnig ni Jongin na kinakanta niya. Given na anak siya ng dalawang prominenteng singer na may-ari ng pinakamalaking talent management company sa bansa, hindi na iyon nakakagulat.

Paano pa kaya kapag masasayang awitin na ang kanyang kakantahin?

Simula ng tumira si Kyungsoo sa bahay niya, iyon din ang simula bg pagiging spotless nito. Parehong hindi lumaki sa gawaing bahay ang magpinsan kaya naman naglilinis sila kapag kailangan na or tatawag sila ng cleaning services to do it for them. Si Kyungsoo ang naging dahilan kung bakit walang ligaw na cushions sa lapag, walang naiiwang pinggan sa lababo at palaging amoy bulaklak sa labas ng kwarto ni Jongin dahil sa, finally, nagagamit na scented candles ni Baekhyun.

Mahilig at magaling magluto si Kyungsoo kaya pakiramdam ni Jongin dapat na siyang bumalik sa workout routine niya diligently. Siya na din ang unofficial na in-charge sa kusina and Jongin is more than willing na ibigay kay Kyungsoo 'yun. Hopeless silang magpinsan sa pagluluto ng kahit anong mas complicated pa sa pagprito ng hotdog, bacon at itlog.

Kaya naman ang bago nilang housemate na din ang namamahala ng kanilang grocery. Nakahanda na kay Kyungsoo ang list bago sila umalis ni Baekhyun para sa grocery run. That week though, walang Baekhyun na sasama kay Kyungsoo.

_ Sinabihan ko na si soo _

_ Puntahan mo na siya _

_ Para makabalik din kayo agad _

_ ^^ _

_ Behave jongin kim _

_ Sinasabi ko talaga sayo _

_ >< _

With a sigh, chineck ulit ni Jongin ang sarili sa salamin sa kanyang en suite bathroom. He decided for a simple white shirt and jeans para mas madaling mag-blend in sa public. At dahil wala namang out of place sa buhok at damit niya, huminga siya ng malalim and braced himself para sa una nilang sober conversation ng babaeng laman ng puso't-isip niya simula ng drunken  _ proposal  _ nito sa kanya.

Nasa kusina si Kyungsoo at mukhang nag-iimbentaryo ng laman ng ref. Unang napansin ni Jongin na they're matching, white shirt and jeans, habang ang buhok naman ng dalaga ay gathered into a ponytail.

Mukha silang couple na naka couple outfit for a gorcery run.

Sakto namang lumingon ang apple of his eye sa kanyang direksyon at wala na siyang choice kung hindi batiin siya kahit na alam ni Jongin na mapula siya from his neck up to his face. "Uhm, Kyungsoo? Okay lang ba na ako muna sasama sa'yo sa supermarket?"

For the first time, nasaksihan din ni Jongin Kim ang mahiyaing ngiti ng isang Kyungsoo Do. "O-okay lang, kung hindi ka busy?"

Nabuhayan at feeling bida-bida na dahil sa isang ngiti, boosted ang confidence ni Jongin kaya matapang siyang lumakad palapit kay Kyungsoo hanggang sa halos isang metro na lang ang pagitan nila. He mustered what he thinks is his most charming smile, na sana ay tumalab. "Nope. Let's go? Or do you need anything else?"

"I'm good. Tara," tipid na ngiti, gayunman, it's still a smile kaya naman parang bateryang energized si Jongin while leading the way papunta sa kanyang kotse. 

Saglit lang ang biyahe papunta sa pinakamalapit na supermarket. Tahimik lang sila pareho pero hindi kasing awkward gaya ng inaasahan ni Jongin. Nasa lap lang ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa niyang kamay habang ang mga mata niya ay nakatingin sa labas.

Inabutan sila ng red light sa huling kanto na lilikuan nila. Sinilip ni Jongin ang telepono at nakita na may isang message galing sa pinsan niya.

_ Soo is not good w crowds _

_ She clings sa kasama niya _

_ Kaya stick close _

_ Ingat ha baka may makakita sa inyo _

Kaya naman noong naka-park na sila at nakasunod sa pila ng pagkuha ng push cart, napansin na ni Jongin ang pagkabalisa ng kasama. He subtly matched his pace sa lakad ni Kyungsoo. Wala pa masyadong tao sa labas pero pagkatawid nila sa entrance, kita na ang weekend rush.

Kung hindi dahil sa message ng pinsan niya, hindi makikita ni Jongin ang attempt ng dalaga na humawak sa kanya. He leaned down close enough para marining siya ni Kyungsoo pero still keeping himself sa labas ng personal space niya. "I don't mind, Kyungsoo. Hawak ka lang. Besides, you need to guide me, hindi ako familiar sa supermarkets," sana maging effective ang pagsubok niya to make the atmosphere a little lighter.

Thankfully, lumapit ng kusa si Kyungsoo at inabot ang laylayan ng t-shirt niya, kaya lang she looks upset. "Thank you and I'm really sorry," bulong niya at ramdam ni Jongin ang pagkuyom ng kamay na nakahawak sa damit niya. "Puro na lang abala ang dala ko sa inyo ni Baek."

At dahil nga mukhang it's time for Jongin na, he slowly reached for the hand na nasa shirt niya at inilipat sa kanyang braso. "'wag mo isipin 'yun. Importante ka kay ate B kaya I really like to help. Hindi ka abala, hm? Kung may kailangan ka, magsabi ka lang. I'm not my cousin pero I will try my best."

Hindi inalis ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya at bahagyang humigpit pa ang pagkakahawak kay Jongin. "Sobrang thank you talaga. Nakakahiya…"

_ Sabi nga nila, good things come to those who wait.  _ Pwede na din siguro 'yun na maging motto in life ni Jongin. "Hey. It's really okay. Promise ko I will say something kapag may hindi ako nagustuhan. I will be honest pero until then, 'wag ka mag-isip ng kahit na ano except doing what you want and what would make you happy."

Sulit na sulit ang ilang araw na pagtitiis ni Jongin at ang panakaw-nakaw niyang mga pagsulyap dahil sa loob ng isang araw, tatlong version ng mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang nakita niya. This time, it's a relieved and grateful one. "Please. Or kung meron kang gustong ipagawa sa akin sa bahay or gustong kainin, sabihin mo lang. I would love to do something for you and Baek, kahit ano basta kaya ko."

"If you make me the best fried chicken…"  _ I will marry you. _ "... ibibigay ko na sa'yo 'yung kwarto ni ate B."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Matapos maging isang total bum for a few weeks, paborito na ni Jongin ang paglabas para magpunta ng supermarket. After the first time, parang may nag-click at biglang nabigyan ng major upgrade si Jongin from stranger to friend in a span of a few hours.

Tahimik pa din naman si Kyungsoo pero it seems na gumawa siya ng Jongin-sized na butas sa kanyang protective walls. Kung dati ay closed off ang aura na usual na nasa paligid niya kapag wala si Baekhyun,  _ nararamdaman  _ na din ni Jongin kung kailan pwedeng makausap ang dalaga at kung kailan na mas mabuting hayaan siya on her own.

Jongin can't say na they have been bonding pero nakakapag-usap na sila ng maayos, without Kyungsoo stuttering at ang todong pamumula ni Jongin kapag may ginagawa si Kyungsoo unconsciously na sobrang cute.

(Gaya na lang nung minsan na bumahing si Kyungsoo habang nagpupunas sa kitchen counter. Lumukot ang mukha niya na parang inis na maltese at muntikan ng magpakawala ng unmanly squeal si Jongin. Sobrang cute.)

Kaya naman pleasantly surprised si Jongin nang biglang magyaya si Kyungsoo ng movie night noong nagpaalam si Baekhyun na kailangan niyang umalis for three days para sa kanyang MV shoot. In-open ni Kyungsoo ang tungkol sa kanyang invitation habang sila ay naghahapunan the night before ng alis ng singer.

Kahit na ang mga mata ni Jongin ay nakatutok sa sinigang na hipon sa harap niya ay ramdam niya ang talim ng tingin ng kanyang pinsan galing sa gawing kanan niya.

“Ang daya mo naman, Soo. Magyayaya ka ng movie night ng wala ako,” pagdadrama ni Baekhyun. Jongin almost rolled his eyes pero alam niyang gigisahin siya kaya he played deaf at nagpatuloy na lang sa paghigop ng mainit at maasim na sabaw.

“We always do movie nights naman, Baek,” alo ni Kyungsoo sa  _ nagtatampong _ best friend. “Hayaan mo naman kami mag-bonding nitong pinsan mo, palagi na lang siyang third wheel eh siya nga ‘tong may-ari ng bahay.”

Baekhyun snorted at sinundot sa tagiliran si Jongin ng medyo malakas pero siya lang din naman ang nasaktan. Good thing nagsisimula na ulit ang nasabing may-ari ng bahay na gamitin ang home gym niya. “Hayaan mo ‘tong damulag na ‘to. Kaya naman niya aliwin ang sarili niya.”

“Ayaw mo ba, Jongin?”

Sa tono at expression pa lang ni Kyungsoo Do, talong-talo na si Jongin. At bakit naman siya tatanggi? Gumanti siya ng kurot kay Baekhyun na tumili dahil sa sakit. “I’m down for the movie night. ‘Wag ka masyado nagpapaniwala dito kay B, usually arte lang yan “

“Wow, ang kapal mo ha. Eh kung sabihin ko kaya…” bago pa man masabi ni Baekhyun ang banta niya ay inunahan na siya ni Jongin at binuhat palayo ng dining table. Despite ang maingay na bibig ng pinsan niya, they were able to hear the soft, tinkling laugh na galing sa hapag-kainan.

Sabay silang humarap kay Kyungsoo na nagtakip ng kanyang bibig pero halata pa ding nakangiti dahil sa nakaumbok niyang mga pisngi. “I’m sorry. Ang cute niyo kasing dalawa.”

Jongin can be described in many ways pero he’s never really the cute one sa kanilang magkakapatid at magpipinsan. He’s a grown ass man kaya ang pagiging cute is far down the list of what Jongin Kim could be. Pero dahil sinabi ni Kyungsoo na cute siya, wala na siyang magagawa.

“Cute? Saan banda dito sa bortang ‘to ang cute?” ingit ni Baekhyun habang hinahampas ang braso ng pinsan niyang iniinternalize pa ang pagiging  _ cute _ niya.

Kyungsoo shrugged at pagkababa niya ng kanyang kamay, there’s still a ghost of a happy smile left. “Nakakatuwa kasi kayong mag-play fight.”

“Anong…?”

Tinakpan na ni Jongin ang bibig ng maingay niyang pinsan. “Tama na, B. Maaga ka pa bukas, right? Matulog ka na para wala kang eyebags. Kami na bahala ni Kyungsoo magligpit.”

Tahimik na nagpahatid si Baekhyun sa tapat ng kanyang kwarto and Jongin didn’t think much of it hanggang sa pigilan siya ng pinsan na bumalik sa dining area. “Jongin Kim, isa kang clown.”

“The fuck, B? Saan galing ‘yan?” hindi sigurado si Jongin kung matatawa ba siya o maooffend dahil sa sinabi ng singer. She’s looking all serious again kaya naman hindi maiwasan ni Jongin na kabahan. “What do you mean?”

“A few days palang na magkasama kayo pero tumatawa na siya ngayon? At isa ka ding clown dahil akala ko ba papa-rebound ka eh wala ka pa namang ginagawa.”

Idinaan na lang ni Jongin sa tawa slight na pag-inflate ng ego niya, not minding ang isa pang point ni Baekhyun. “Then so be it. If I can help Kyungsoo na maging masaya ulit, then I can be whatever she needs me to be.”

Batok ang isinagot sa kanya ng kausap. “Gago ka talaga. Lakas ng tama mo sa best friend ko. Kaya nga bad idea ‘tong movie night na ‘to eh.”

“Alam mo, hindi ko alam kung ano ba talagang gusto mo, B. What could go wrong with a movie night?”

Pero Baekhyun decided to be cryptic. “Sa bagay, malalaki na kayo and I’ve given you enough warnings. Basta pagkabalik ko after three days at makita kong malungkot ulit si Kyungsoo, tatamaan ka talaga sa’kin Jongin. Iiwan ko siya dito sa’yo para alagaan, ha? Hindi sasaktan.”

“Have a little faith in me naman, ate. I understand your worries pero I  _ promise _ , ako na muna ang bahala kay Kyungsoo.”

Mukhang bumakas ang kirot na naramdaman ni Jongin dahil lumambot ang expression ng kanyang ate at niyakap siya ng mahigpit. “I’m sorry. Protective lang ako kay Kyungsoo at natatakot din ako na masaktan ka. At this point madami pa ding chances na masaktan kayo pareho at ayaw ko sanang mangyari ‘yun. I know, there’s only so much that I can do kaya I will hold on to your promise.”

“Thank you, ate B. You’re the best,” kaya hindi magawang magtampo ni Jongin dahil alam niya na best interests lang din niya ang iniisip ng kanyang pinsan. Si Baekhyun ang pinakamatibay niyang support system noong nagdesisyon siya na lumayo muna sa trabaho at magpahinga. Despite her busy schedule, gumagawa siya ng paraan to be with him as much as she could.

Hindi niya ginagawa ang lahat ng ito para lang kay Kyungsoo kung hindi pati na din sa kanyang ate Baekhyun.

“Sige na. Tutulungan ko pa si Kyungsoo na magligpit ng pinagkainan natin.”

The singer raised her hands in surrender. “Okay, fine. Pero I guess isang warning lang ulit. Kyungsoo is a clingy person, whenever, wherever.”

“Uhm, okay?”

_ That’s nothing new. Wala namang dapat ipag-alala, right? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“A-Ate…”

_ “Hahahahahaha!” _

Ang laki na ng problema ni Jongin pero nagawa pa siyang tawanan ni Baekhyun. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Si Baek b-ba yan? Hi, Baek! How’s the s-shoot? I’m having fun with Jongin! Wait, tagayan kita, ha?”

Humarap si Kyungsoo kung saan nakalatag ang tinimpla niyang soju-yakult para sa  _ movie night _ nila ni Jongin. Wala naman sanang kaso pero ang ginawa niya kasing upuan ay ang kandungan mismo ni Jongin Kim na hirap na hirap ng huminga.

“Baekhyun Byun, paano ko ‘to patutulugin?”

Tinapunan siya ni Kyungsoo ng tingin over her shoulder. “Hindi pa ako inaantok, Jonginnie! May isang p-pitcher pa tayo na uubusin!”

_ “Hindi pa ‘yan lasing basta gising pa siya. Don’t try to get her to bed kasi wala ding mangyayari. Maghahabulan lang kayo.” _

“Pero, ate…”

_ “Malakas talaga uminom ‘yan and she’s extra clingy kapag nakainom. Don’t worry, maaalala niya ‘yan lahat bukas at baka ito na ‘yung once in a blue moon chance mo.” _

“Teka…” binabaan na siya ni Baekhyun ng tawag habang ang self-proclaimed occupant ng mga hita niya ay kakatapos lang ayusin ang shot na ibibigay niya dapat sa kakakausap lang nilang singer.

“Binaba na ni Baek?” malungkot na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Uh, ang sabi niya maaga daw silang mag-s-shoot kaya matutulog na daw siya,” palusot ni Jongin habang iniiwasan ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil the proximity is too much for his sanity. Nagsimula naman talaga sila na manuod ng Coco pero nagulat si Jongin nang ilabas ni Kyungsoo ang movie snacks nila. Nagprepare siya ng nachos at ang soju-yakult na ininom niya na parang juice lang.

So there they are, nakakandong si Kyungsoo sa kanya na nanghahaba ang nguso. “Of course, busy siya,” muntikan pang matapon ang bitbit niyang baso noong humarap siya and straddled the furiously blushing Jongin Kim. Para maiwasan ang aksidente, inabot ni Jongin ang baso at inilapag sa coffee table sa kanyang kaliwa, giving Kyungsoo the freedom to move para mayakap siya.

He can almost hear ang mga halakhak ng pinsan niya kung saan man siyang lupalop na nag-eenjoy sa pagdurusa ni Jongin. “Lahat naman ng tao busy kaya wala na silang oras para sa akin. I get it kaya ayoko magdemand ng oras pero Jonginnie, paano ko malalaman kung kelan nawawalan ng oras sa akin dahil inevitable at kelan ‘yung sadya?”

“Alam mo din ba kung kelan ka pa gustong kasama o kung kelan napipilitan na lang, out of obligation? Can you tell me para next time ako na ‘yung iiwas para hindi na ako masaktan? Nakakatakot kasi magkamali dahil nakakatakot masaktan. Parang dinudurog ‘yung puso mo tapos mag-iiba ‘yung tingin mo sa mundo. Mawawalan ng meaning ang lahat kasi lahat ng bagay na pinaniwalaan mo, hindi pala ‘yung inaakala mo.”

“Hindi mo alam kung saan magsisimula kasi parang naiwan kang mag-isa sa ere? Walang makakapitan tapos wala din palang sasalo habang nahuhulog ka. Siguro nga kasalanan ko din naman dahil alam ko kung ano ‘yung pinasok ko pero ako na nga ang may gawa sa sarili ko tapos masakit pa din? Hindi ba pwedeng isa-isa lang? Masyado ba akong naging greedy dahil gusto ko na mag-settle down? O may mali ba sa akin na hindi ako karapat-dapat na makasama habangbuhay?”

Lahat ng tension at panic ni Jongin ay nalusaw as he felt the words vibrate on his shoulder kung saan nakasiksik si Kyungsoo. He thinks na siguro pwede na niyang gawin ang matagal na niyang gustong gawin kapag nakikita niyang malungkot ang dalaga. Dahan-dahang binalot ni Jongin sa isang yakap si Kyungsoo Do. “I don’t have the answers that you’re looking for, I’m sorry. However, hindi ka nag-iisa. At least you have ate B at ako. I don’t have the best track record pagdating sa relationships pero gusto kong mawala ‘yung sakit, mawala ‘yung takot mo. Sabi ko sa’yo, ‘di ba? If you need anything, sabihin mo lang and I will try my best na ibigay ‘yun sa’yo.”

Nakaramdam siya ng sense of relief sa paghigpit ng yakap sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. “Anything? Hindi ba ako selfish kung may hihingin ako sa’yo?”

“Okay din na maging selfish from time to time, Kyungsoo. Hindi masama na unahin mo din ang sarili mo paminsan-minsan.”

“Kahit sex?”

“Oo naman kahit s--”

_ jongin_kim.exe is not responding _

Bumalik ang ulirat ni Jongin na magaan ang kanyang hita at kita ang likod ni Kyungsoo na papalayo sa kanya. Dinig din niya ang mahinang mga hikbi kasabay ng paggalaw ng mga balikat ng isa. Agad siyang tumayo para sundan si Kyungsoo. Naabutan niya itong papasok na sa kwarto nila ni Baekhyun kaya sinubukan niya itong pigilan by pulling her back by her wrist.

Sinubukan niyang kumawala pero dahil pareho silang nakainom at may questionable na sense of balance, they fell towards the door to Baekhyun’s room na sumalag din kaya hindi sila tuluyang natumba. It took Jongin a second para marealize na he has braced both his hands sa gilid ni Kyungsoo, effectively making a human cage.

Singhot. “Does that count as kabe-don?”

Medyo naalog yata ang utak ni Jongin from the slight impact because Kyungsoo doesn’t make sense. “Huh?”

Mga mugto at galit na mata ang sumalubong kay Jongin when he looked down slightly. “Whatever. Matutulog na ako. All that big talk for nothing,” sabay irap with matching crossed arms pa.

Hindi sa pag-aano pero bakit  _ disappointed _ si Kyungsoo na tinakasan ng kaluluwa si Jongin nang marinig ang request niya? “Wait, Kyungsoo. Seryoso ka ba?”

Tinulak siya ng dalaga with a force na hindi niya inakalang kaya ni Kyungsoo. Muntik na mapaupo si Jongin kung hindi pa siya nag-sober up ng kaunti. “Wala na ba talagang seseryoso sa’kin? Mukha ba akong nagbibiro? I trusted you kasi sinabi mo  _ anything _ ! Hindi ba counted ang sex sa anything, ha? Sorry, tanga lang kasi hindi ko alam!”

Parang ibang Kyungsoo ang kaharap ni Jongin and he’s feeling the whiplash. “Look,  _ I’m sorry _ . Nagulat lang ako because that was unexpected.”

“Hindi ako virgin.”

_ Okay, TMI _ , pakiramdam ni Jongin sasabog na siya dahil hindi pa din niya alam kung ma-t-turn on ba siya o itutuloy na lang niya ang planong patulugin na ang kasama. “I don’t think na I can grant that request. Nakainom ka…”

“Same lang tayo ng ininom, Jongin, at hindi ako lasing.”

_ ‘Yan mismo ang linyahan ng mga lasing _ , pero Baekhyun did say na kung lasing na nga si Kyungsoo ay kusa na lang siyang matutulog. “Of all things to ask, bakit?”

Kyungsoo shrugged. “You’re hot at akala ko you’re offering. Good night, Jongin.”

Tumalikod na si Kyungsoo, her hand at the doorknob kaya Jongin swallowed the lump in his throat at tinapon palabas lahat ng iniisip niya maliban sa parting words ng pinsan niya.

_ baka ito na ‘yung once in a blue moon chance mo _

“Nasa kabila ‘yung room ko.”

He heard a click at humarap sa kanya ang isa nanaman version ni Kyungsoo Do, this time wearing a smug smirk. 

Madami pang dapat alamin si Jongin sa pinasok niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m home!” bati ni Baekhyun the moment ng pagbukas niya ng main door. Suspiciously, wala siyang nakuhang reaction sa mga housemate niya. “Hello? Yoohoo!”

Hila-hila ang kanyang suitcase, dumiretso siya sa living area at doon niya nakita ang mga hinahanap niya sa sofa, masarap ang tulog at share sa isang pair ng mga pajamas ni Jongin. Suot ni Kyungsoo ang pang-itaas at na kay Jongin naman ang pants.

Making sure na naka-mute ang shutter sound ng kanyang phone, Baekhyun took a couple of photos, ‘yung iba sinend niya sa mga kuya ni Jongin at ‘yung iba sinave niya for blackmail material.

Jongin stretched pero hindi nagising, hinila niya lang palapit sa kanya si Kyungsoo habang si Kyungsoo naman sumiksik din sa kanyang human heater.

“I guess this means na sa’kin na lang ulit ‘yung kwarto ko?” Baekhyun mused at iniwan na ang dalawa para mas makatulog.

Mukhang napuyat for reasons na ibibigay na lang sa kanila ng singer dahil she’s the best cousin and best friend sa buong universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy kung nakarating kayo dito ay maraming salamat! ^^
> 
> Ilang notes lang para sa ilang elements sa akdang ito:
> 
> yung song na kinanta ni ate Soo ay **Binalewala** by Michael Libranda :)
> 
> at yes, anak mayaman po si kuya Jongski. kung gaano kayaman? kayo na bahala hehehe
> 
> kung meron pa kayong ibang tanong kasi madami akong back story details na hinapyaw lang at kung talagang magulo lang yung sinulat ko, pwedeng-pwede magtanong!
> 
> ayun, sana nga po ay naenjoy niyo itong kalat na 'to ^^
> 
> ate soo represent! uwu
> 
> love kaisoo dahil bakit hindi??


End file.
